WEREWOLF
by Fujoshiexost couple
Summary: perjalanan 3 yeoja bersama 3 werewolf..apa yang akan terjadi? KAISOO! SULAY! HUNHAN! it's here!
1. Chapter 1

**WEREWOLF**

_**Anyeong, Readers! Fufu kembali dengan fict baru nih! Pair HunHan Kaisoo SuLay tentunya hohoho *ketawa nista*.Dan seperti biasa juga ni fict rate belom berani bikin fict rate M tentunya..mengingat Fufu selalu keringetan baca fict nista itu..oke sekian cincong dari Fufu! Happy Reading!**_

This is my fict!

.

.

Smua character disini punya orang tua, tuhan, SMent.

.

Uke line being a _yeoja_

I told you before!

.

.

.

FUJOSHI

"Kyungsoo!" panggil seorang _yeoja_ berambut coklat kayu sepunggung dan bermata bak rusa bernama Xi Luhan

"Oh ,hai Luhan!" ucap seorang _yeoja_ bermata bulat ,berambut hitam sepunggung juga bernama Do Kyungsoo

"_Kajja_! Kita kekelas! Lay bisa mengomeli kita berabad-abad!"ajak Luhan sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kelas mereka.

**LAY SIDE**

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ manis dengan single dimple nya..bernama Zhang Yixing or you can say Lay

"Ishh! Lama sekali sih!"gerutu Lay karna Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang tak kunjung datang..selang beberapa menit kemudian…..

"_Annyeong_ Lay!"sapa Luhan disertai dengan cengiran tak berdosa miliknya

"Kenapa kau malah nyengir begitu ,ehh?"Tanya Lay dengan nada sarkastik(bener gak tulisannya?)

"_Mianhe_ Lay.."kali ini Kyungsoo yang berbicara

"Hah..sudahlah kalian aku maafkan"ucap Lay

"Oh iya Lay ,ada apa? Kelas bahkan libur hari ini…"ucap Kyungsoo

"Begini ,mulai besok kita akan liburan musim gugur kan?"Tanya Lay dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian berlibur di Villa ku"tawar Lay

"_Jinjja?"_koor Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Iya..kalian tau Villa ku yang di hutan dengan jarak 30 meter dari air terjun kan? Disitulah kita akan berlibur^^"jelas Lay

"Wah! Seru banget! Aku ikut! _Appa umma_ ku pada keluar negeri buat ngurus perusahaan mereka"seru Luhan

"Aku juga! Aku dirumah hanya dengan bibi zii saja..jadi tak ada salahnya untuk ikut!"ucap Kyungsoo

"Jadi kita berkumpul dimana? Jam berapa? Bawa apa saja?"semprot Luhan

"Di rumah ku, jam 05.50, kalian hanya perlu membawa pakaian saja..selebihnya sudah ada di Villa ku"jelas Lay

"Aku mau membawa SRL ku boleh?"Tanya Luhan

"Ya…bawa saja"ucap Lay

"Hanya itu? Ya sudah aku pulang dulu sampai jumpa besok!"pamit Kyungsoo

"Ah! Aku juga! Paii~"pamit Luhan

"Paii~ hati-hati ya!"sahut Lay sambil menuju ke parkiran mobil

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

*TOK TOK TOK*

"_Annyeong_! Luhan _imnida_ dan dia Kyungsoo. Kami adalah teman Lay"ucap Luhan kepada maid yang bertugas disana

"Oh..temannya Lay, siahkan."ucap maid itu sambil mengantar LuSoo keruang tamu

"Luhan! Kyungsoo!"panggil Lay

"Hai!"sapa Kyungsoo

"Ayo berangkat! Aku tidak sabar ingin kesana!"sahut Luhan

"Nee…Bii kami pergi dulu ya!"pamit Lay kepada maid yang mengantar LuSoo tadi

"Nee Lay..doaku selalu bersama kalian"ucap maid tersebut

"Nah..ayo!"ajak Lay sambil menyeret LuSoo ke mobil pribadinya

**IN THE CAR**

"Lay..kira-kira kita sampai jam berapa?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"Hutan ini dekat sekali dengan rumahku, Soo…jadi jam 06.10 kita sudah sampai"jelas Lay

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Lu..Soo..bangun! kita sudah sampai"sahut Lay sambil menggoyangkan badan Luhan

"Engh..sudah sampai?"Tanya LuSoo bersamaan

"Iyap!"jawab Lay

"Tapi kenapa segelap ini?"tanya Luhan

"Disini memang seperti itu..langit disini akan terang sekitar jam 08.00 pagi"jelas Lay

"Ayo..kita turun"ajak Lay sambil membuka sitbelt nya dan diikuti oleh LuSoo

"Luu..ini kopermu"ucap Lay sambil memberikan koper Luhan

"_Gomawo_.."ucap Luhan sambil memegang kopernya

"Soo.."panggil Lay

"Nee..sini berikan"ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik koper itu dari pelukan (?) Lay

"Nah..semua sudah kan? _Kajja_ kita masuk keVilla ku!"ucap Lay

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari 3 orang _namja_ asing sedang memandangi mereka

"Hoo..rupanya ramalan itu benar.."ucap _namja_ berkulit eksotis

"Yaa..begitulah"ucap _namja_ berwajah bak malaikat

"Jadi?"tanya _namja_ berkulit albino

"Kita akan membuat mereka jatuh cinta dan membuat mereka terikat dengan kita"ucap mereka bertiga sambil menyeringai

**LUSOOLAY SIDE**

"Lay..aku sudah selesai nih..aku boleh berjalan-jalan keluar kan? Tenang saja aku membawa peta kok!"ucap Luhan dari lantai atas

"Nee…hati-hati ya!"ucap Lay sambil naik kelantai atas

Setelah itu Luhan memakai sweater berwarna putih dengan gambar _werewolf_ di depannya dan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru dan sepatu berwarna hitam dengan bawahan putih dan dengan tali-tali yang mengelilinginnya (kayak sepatunya Suho pas di happy camp ituloh)dengan membawa kamera SLR dan peta yang ia letakkan di saku bajunya

*Luhan Prof*

Setelah semua selesai..kuhirup udara pagi yang menenangkan pikiran…cukup dingin sih..dan aku menyukainya!

Kulangkahkan kaki ku perlahan-lahan sambil membidikan kamera ku ke beberapa object yang menurutku bagus..tak beberapa lama kaki ku melangkah dan aku menemukan air terjun yang bagus

"_Omo_! Bagus sekali air terjun ini!"ucapku dan akupun segera melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki ku serta melipat jeans ku hingga selutut dan segera memasuki air terjun itu

"Dinginnya"ucapku sambil membidik SRL ku kearah tempat jatuhnya air tersebut..entah sudah foto yang keberapa tapi aku merasa kakiku sedikit lagi akan membeku dan segera ku sudahi saja acara mari-kita-membidik-kamera. Setelah memakai sepatu dan menurunkan lipatan jeans ku aku segera mengitari hutan itu lagi tapi…

SREKK

Suara gemerisik dari semak belukar disebelahku membuat ku berhenti membidiki kamera dan menoleh ke sebelah kiri..aku takut jujur saja..ini masih jam 07.00 pagi yang tandanya langit masih gelap

*End Of Luhan Prof*

Dengan segenap keberanian Luhan pun membuka semak belukar itu dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak! Dihadapannya kini seorang _namja_ tampan, berkulit albino sedang tertidur pulas di bawa rerumputan hijau dan parahnya lagi dia _Toppless_! Wajah Luhan pun seketika memerah..tapi pandangannya terhenti pada lenggan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah

"_Omo_! Kau terluka! Astaga! Dan kau masih bisa tidur dengan pulas?"tanya Luhan sambil beranjak ke sisi kiri namja itu dan segera mengeluarkan P3K yang selalu ia bawa dan mengerluarkan alcohol, kain kasa, betadine, dan handshaplast(bener gak sih?)

"Kumohon..tahan sedikit saja ya? Ini akan sedikit perih"ucap Luhan kepada _namja_ itu

"Rrrhh"geram _namja_ itu sambil membuka matanya karna merasakan pedih di lengan kirinya

"Kau sudah banggun? Maaf…aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu"ucap Luhan sambil menatap luka yang sekarang dia balut dengan Kain kasa dan Handshaplast

"Nah sudah selesai! Aku pergi dulu ya! Jangan sampai terluka lagi!"pamit Luhan yang tanpa sengaja meninggalkan topi rajutnya dan segera pergi ke arah Villa Lay

_Namja_ yang ditolong Luhan tadi hanya melihat Luhan, Luka, dan Topi rajutnya yang bertuliskan 'WOLF' itu secara bergantian

"Bodoh…"Gumamnya dan langsung menghilang dengan topi rajut Luhan

**LAY'S VILLA**

"_Anyeong_!"sahut Luhan

"Ah! Luhan! Ayo masuk sarapan!"sahut Kyungsoo dari dapur

"Nee..aku ganti pakaian dulu, Soo"ucap Luhan sambil menaiki anak tangga

…..

"Loh..topi rajutku mana?"tanya Luhan pada diri sendiri

"Ah! Aku ingat! Pasti tertinggal ditempat tadi! Kalau begitu selesai sarapan aku kesana saja" masih bermonolog ria pada diri sendiri

…

"Loh..kau tidak ganti baju?"tanya Lay

"Nee…aku harus kembali ke tempat tadi..topi rajut yang ku beli di Paris ketinggalan"ujar Luhan sambil memakan sarapan

"Hah? Kesana lagi? Kau tidak istirahat?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Nee"jawab Luhan

"Aishh..kau ini! Ya sudahlah..kau harus cepat kembali nee? Soalnya kalau jam-jam segini akan berkabut"nasihat Lay

"Nee…aku sudah selesai! Paii!"pamit Luhan

…

"Ngh…tempatnya disini ya?"gumam Luhan saat sudah sampai ditengah hutan

"Peta-Hah! Peta ku!"baru saja Luhan ingin melihat peta eh ternyata ntuh peta terbang dibawa angin

"A-aku..takut…"gumamnya pada diri sendiri karna cuaca mulai berkabut

Dengan bekal keberanian Luhan mulai berlari-lari untuk mencari jalan pulang..tapi malah kembali ke tempat awal ..poor Luhan

"Hiks..Lay…Kyungsoo..hiks!"Luhan yang mulai menyerah pun akhirnya terduduk begitu saja ditengah hutan sambil menangis

*GREP!*

"Jangan menangis"ucap seorang _namja_ yang sedang memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan yang dipeluk pun tersentak kaget, pasalnya ditengah hutan seperti ini tidak mungkin ada orang mengingat cuaca sangat dingin dan lagi pemuda ini Toppless!

"Siapa?"tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar

"Aku yang kau tolong tadi"jawabnya. Luhan pun segera berbalik belakang dan matanya pun bertemu dengan tatapan tajam milik pemuda itu

*DEG!*

Jantung Luhan berdetak tak karuan..lama mereka berpandangan pemuda tersebut mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan, Luhan yang kaget pun mencoba untuk memundur kan wajahnya tapi sayangnya ditahan oleh pemuda itu

"Jangan bergerak"ujar pemuda tersebut. Ajaibnya bagaikan mantra Luhan pun tak bergerak dan membiarkan pemuda itu mencium bibirnya. Awalnya memang ciuman biasa tapi lama-lama ciuman tersebut menjadi panas. Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal ciuman hanya berdiam diri saja, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya Luhan

"Akh!nggh.."melihat Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya pemuda itupun langsung melesakan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Luhan bermain…lama mereka berkutat dengan kegiatan mereka akhirnya Luhan mulai kehabiasan nafas dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh pemuda itu

"Hah..hah..hhh..kauh kenapha menciumkuh?"tanya Luhan dengan muka memerah dan tersengal-sengal

"Karena kau manis"jawab pemuda itu santai membuat Luhan tercengang

"Namamu siapa?"tanya Luhan

"Namaku….."

"Oh Sehun"

**LAY SIDE**

"Luhan lama sekali…apa aku cari saja ya? Tapi cuacanya sangat berkabut…aisssh aku cari saja deh! Kyungsoo! Aku mencari Luhan dulu ya!"pamit Lay pada Kyungsoo

"Nee…hati-hati ya!"ucap Kyungsoo

**MEANWHILE…**

"Hai, Kyungsoo!"

"_Ommo_! Luhan! Kau sudah pulang? Lalu dimana Lay?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Err..Lay? aku tak bertemu dengannya..kenapa?"tanya Luhan balik

"_Aigoo_! Dia tadi keluar untuk mencarimu bodoh! Kami pikir kau tersesat!"jawab Kyungsoo

"Hehe..awalnya begitu..hanya saja aku bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ tampan bernama Oh sehun dan dia berbaik hati mengantar ku pulang"ucap Luhan

"Baiklah..sekarang kau istirahat saja ya! Aku mau memetik beberapa buah di taman villa belakang sebentar"ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu ke taman Belakang

*Kyungsoo prof*

Aneh..Lay bilang bahwa di sini hanya ada Villa nya dia saja…tapi kenapa Luhan bisa bertemu dengan seseorang disini? Dan menurut pengamatanku disekitar sini juga tidak ada rumah sedikitpun..bahkan ini adalah perbatasan Hutan..hah..Lay aku berdoa untukmu..

"Apel sudah, Pear sudah..apalagi ya?"tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada pohon buah Anggur yang terletak sedikit jauh kedalam hutan diluar taman Villa itu.

*End Of Kyungsoo Prof*

"Ah..sepertinya buah itu enak, aku kesana saja lah!"ucap Kyungsoo dan tanpa ia sadari seorang _namja_ berkulit eksotis tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan

**LAY SIDE**

Wushhh

"Brr…dingin sekali disini"ucap Lay sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya

"Hutan ini berkabut sekali sih! Padahal sudah siang! Ugh..apa sebaiknya aku kembali saja ya?"tanya Lay kepada dirinya sendiri..saking berkabutnya Lay bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sedang berjalan menuju ujung hutan ini atau kata lainnya

JURANG

Masih dengan mulut komat-kamit Lay masih saja berjalan lurus..sampai pada akhirnya

SRET

"Kyaaa!"suara teriakan khas _yeoja_ terdengar melengking karena terpeleset dan hampir saja jatuh ke dalam jurang jika saja dia tidak berpegangan pada Batang kayu yang rapuh

Awooo!

Bagi Lay suasana ini sangat mencekam! Suara serigala dan dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini sungguh Lay ingin menangis sekarang

PRAKK!

o-ow..patah sudah batang penyelamat Lay dan sekarang Lay melayang diudara menunggu sesuatu yang keras menghantam punggung nya..tapi dia malah merasakan kehangatan seperti seseorang sedang memeluknya dengan segenap keberanian Lay pun membuka matanya..dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam tapi menyiratkan kekhawatiran seketika mata itu berubah warna menjadi biru langit dan pandangan Lay pun menjadi gelap

TBC

anyeong! ^^ readers Fufu tersayang..untuk sementara waktu, fanfic You're Mine! bakal ditunda dulu publishnya...nah sbagai gantinya author mempersembahkan nih fict :3 semoga memuaskan and review okey?


	2. Chapter 2

**WEREWOLF**

_**Anyeong, Readers! Fufu kembali dengan chap 2 nih! Pair HunHan Kaisoo SuLay tentunya hohoho *ketawa nista*.Dan seperti biasa juga ni fict rate T -**_ _** belom berani bikin fict rate M tentunya..mengingat Fufu selalu keringetan baca fict nista itu..oke sekian cincong dari Fufu! Happy Reading!**_

This is my fict!

.

.

Smua character disini punya orang tua, tuhan, SMent.

.

Uke line being a _yeoja_

I told you before!

.

.

.

FUJOSHI

**FLASHBACK**

"Sehun? Xi Luhan imnida! …"

"Engg…Sehun kau tidak kedinginan?"tanya Luhan setelah memperkenalkan dirinya

"Tidak"jawab Sehun

"Dan err kau lihat topi rajutku yang berwarna putih tidak?"tanya Luhan lagi

"Nih.."jawab Sehun sambil memberikan topi rajut milik Luhan

"_Gomawo_ Sehun! Aku harus pulang! Paii~"pamit Luhan. Baru saja melangkah tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh kalimat Sehun

"Memangnya kau tau jalan pulang?"tanya Sehun

*CTARR!*

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang hari Luhan pun membeku ditempatnya antara malu dan jengkel

"Emm..tidak hehe"jawab Luhan dengan cengiran tak berdosa yang senantiasa di tunjukannya

"Hah..sini kuantar"ucap Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan, muka Luhan pun memerah dibuatnya. Baru saja Luhan ingin bertanya tapi Sehun sudah menjawabnya seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiran Luhan

"Dihutan ini hanya ada satu Villa dan itu milik keluarga temanmu itu"ucap Sehun

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aneh…kalau disini hanya ada Villa nya Lay, berarti Sehun tinggal dimana? Berkemah kah? Tapi tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau berkemah di tempat berkabut seperti ini"gumam Luhan

"KYUNG-eeh? Kyungsoo kemana?"baru saja Luhan ingin berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak mendapati Kyungsoo di dapur

Tiba-tiba…

AWOOO!

Lolongan serigala disertai dengan keadaan langit yang menjadi gelap mendadak, membuat Luhan kaget setengah mati dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan manic tajam berwarna platina yang sedang menatapnya dari dalam hutan dan entah mengapa Luhan merasa tertarik untuk mengikuti pemilik mata Platina itu masuk kedalam hutan

**KYUNGSOO SIDE**

AWOOO!

"Hiiihh…kenapa ada lolongan serigala di siang hari walau berkabut seperti ini? Tidakkah mereka tau waktu?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus tangan kirinya perlahan

"Apa sebaiknya aku balik saja, ya?"kini Kyungsoo bimbang..takut iya tapi dia ingin buah anggur yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi jaraknya

"Balik tidak balik tidak balik ti-"

AWOOO!

'Bruak!'

Lagi…suara lolongan serigala itu muncul lagi dan membuat Kyungsoo mundur perlahan bahkan keranjang buahnya ia tinggalkan saking takutnya..persetan dengan Lay yang akan marah karena buahnya terbuang sia-sia, Kyungsoo lebih memilih diceramahi Lay ketimbang mengambil keranjang buah tadi..

*GREP!*

"Hiyaaaa!"teriakan Kyungsoo menggelegar tapi untungnya dia memiliki suara emas..jadi teriakannya enak didengar

"Berisik!"suara baritone menyapa telinga Kyungsoo serta nafas hangat yang berhembus dileher Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo kegelian apalagi dengan lancangnya orang yang memeluknya yang notabenenya seorang _namja_ sedang menjilati lehernya

"Eungghh..berr-nggh…hentihh"ucap Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menahan desahan nista yang akan keluar, seketika pemuda itu berhenti menjilati leher Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega hanya sesaat…karena

.

.

.

.

GRAUP! SLURP

.

.

.

"Aaaannnhh!"rupanya pemuda itu menggigit dan menjilati leher Kyungsoo dan menimbulkan Kissmark

"Do Kyungsoo..hanya milik seorang Kim Jongin!"titah pemuda itu yang rupanya si kkamjong kai

"Hhh..hah.."Kyungsoo masih terengah-engah dan dengan cepat berbalik badan dan

*DEG!*

.

.

Kyungsoo Pov

Demi apapun! Itu adalah pemuda eksotis yang kulihat dalam mimpiku kemarin!

"Ng? kau siapa? Dan bagaimana bisa tau namaku?"tanya ku polos dengan keadaan masih didalam pelukannya

Tiba-tiba dia melepas pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah dan berkata

"Geure wolf~Naega wolf~"ucapnya sambil berjongkok dan seketika berubah menjadi seekor serigala jantan dengan bulu coklat kayu yang indah

AWOO!

End of Kyungsoo pov

"Wow.."bisik Kyungsoo kagum, bukannya takut eh ternyata si Kyungsoo malah berjalan mendekati si kkamjong

"Kau..indah"ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus bulu kecoklatan Jongin, Kyungsoo pun merasakan kehangatan tersendiri dan segera berjongkok dan memeluk Jongin versi serigala

.

.

Jongin Pov

*DEG DEG DEG*

Urrgh! Jantung sialan! Jangan berdetak kencang kenapa sih? Dan lagi kenapa si burung hantu#Kyungsoo# ini kenapa tidak takut padaku?

Dan dan pelukannya..sungguh hangat

Akupun segera merubah wujudku yang semula serigala menjadi bentuk manusia dan segera memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat

"Neomo Yeoppo"ucapku sambil mamandang wajahnya walau dia merunduk yang memerah dalam pelukan ku

Merasa terpandang mungkin? Dia pun balik menatapku

Tatap

Tatap

Ta-

CUP

Aku mengecup bibirnya yang seksi itu, melumatnya perlahan merasakan rasanya manis tersendiri dari bibirnya itu, tanpa melepas pangutan kami akupun menggendong Kyungsoo yang beratnya hanya seberat boneka ke kastil 'Kami'

End Of Jongin Prof

**LAY SIDE**

"Eunghh"lenguh seorang _yeoja_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lay

"Kau sudah bangun?" sahut seorang pemuda sambil membawakan Lay semangkuk bubur dan air yang berada di atas nampan kayu

"A-air"ucap Lay dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

"Nih.."ucap pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan segelas air dan dengan KilatUnicornnya(?) dia meminum air itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Sudah? Nah ini kau makan dulu.."Lay mengangguk, mengingat dia merasa sangat lapar entah kenapa

"Kau siapa?"tanya Lay

"Kim Joonmyeon, panggil saja Suho"ucap pemuda tadi a.k.a Suho

"Oh..Lay imnida!"ucap Lay tersenyum manis memperlihatkan single dimplenya. Setelah itu Lay mengambil sesendok bubur dan mencobanya tanpa meniupnya dulu

"ALGHH! PHANHA…! HUHO AIILL!"ucap Lay gak jelas karna bubur panas itu masih ada di dalam mulutnya yang jelas sekarang Lay butuh air

.

CHUU

.

Suho bukannya mengambil air, malah mengajak Lay berciuman panas dengan lidahnya yang berusaha mengambil bubur dimulut Lay

"Nnhh.."desah Lay

Sudah 11 menit mereka saling melumat, bahkan bubur dimulut Lay sudah kehabisan udara Lay pun mendorong Suho dengan sekuat tenaganya (Lay itu Yeoja ingat?)

"Hah..hah.."Lay ngos-ngosan dan itu membuat Suho menatapnya Lapar, bagaimana tidak? Rambut burgundy merah acak-acakan, saliva mengalir disudut bibirnya, bibir yang bengkak berwarna merah merekah, baju sedikit terbuka dan mempertonton kan belahan dada berisi milik Lay, sungguh kalau ini bukan fict T-M mungkin Suho akan memperkosa Lay sekarang juga

Mungkin sih

"Suho…"panggil Lay seakan menjadi obat penyadar untuk lamunan Suho

"Ehh?y-ya?"sahut Suho saat sadar dari lamunan tak bergunanya

"Err..yang tadi-"

GREP!

Tau apa yang terjadi? Iyap Suho memeluk Lay dengan spontan karena malu untuk membahas ciuman yang tadi. Suho pun menyandarkan kepala Lay di dada bidangnya

"E-eh? Su-ho.."ucap Lay terbata-bata

"Ssstt! Diamlah..biarkan seperti ini.."ucap Suho

KaiSoo side

"Ngghh..ahh..jo-jonginhh"desah kyungsoo

"Hmm"jawab Jongin seperti gumaman

"henhhh-hentih ahh! Kannhh"ucap Kyungsoo dengan susah payah

"Tidak"

PLETAK!

"Aww!" pekik Jongin akibat mendapatkan 'kecupan sayang' dari Kyungsoo nya

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti dulu! Aku sedang masak bodoh!"ucap Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan acara masaknya

"Ta-tapi..."

"Menolak lagi dan kupastikan kau tak akan mendapatkan jatah malam ini!"ancam Kyungsoo

"MWOOOOOO?! Andwaeee! Baik-baik aku diam"ucap Jongin mengalah

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan semangkuk Jjangmyeon, sepiring Bulgogi dan sepiring Sannakji (Jongin werewolf ingat?)

"Uwahhh! Sepertinya ini enak! Dan...eumm Baby kenapa kau memasak Sannakji?"tanya Jongin dengan alis mengkerut

"Itu untukmu, kau kan werewolf..pasti suka makan makanan mentah"jawab Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan tiga jenis makanan tersebut diatas meja makan

"Ohh..begitu, baiklah selamat makan!" ucap Jongin final

Kyungsoo terlihat makan dengan tenang sedangkan Jongin makan dengan lahap dan cenderung err-rakus seperti tidak makan 2 bulan

"Ah..kenyangnyaaa! Gomawo babysoo~"ucap Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya

Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya kita melewatkan sesuatu...mata rusa,cadel ahh! Pasangan hunhan! Kemana mereka kira kiea ya? Hmm...

"Hei jangan menjauh!"pekik seorang gadis rusa sambil menatap sepasang mata yang terus membawanya ketengah hutan

"Lulu~"

TAP

hanya dengan sebuah panggilan dan pecah sudah konsentrasi Luhan, Luhan sekarang dibuat linglung karena tidak menemukan siapa-siapa juga kemana sepasang mata tersembunyi tadi? Hah...dia tersesat lagi, sekatang yang dia butuhkan adalah namja bernama Oh Sehun yang biasanya muncul bagai penampakan di siang bolong..

"Se-sehun -ah? Kau disana?"tanya Luhan ragu karena hutan ini sangat sepi

AWOOOO!

Tiba-tiba pasukan serigaka datangseiring dengan lolongan yang berasahut-sahutan

"Grrrhh~"geram salah satu serigala sambil menatap luhan nyalang

"Hiks..hiks..se-sehunnie hiks hunnie kau dimana hiks..."Isak Luhan sambil berjalan mundur karena pasukan serigala yang mendekat

BRUK

skakmat! Luhan sudah menabrak batu besar san sekarang dia tidak dapag menghindar lagi dari semua serigala-serigala itu. Luhan melihat kearah serigala-serigala tersebut, terutama yang warnanya putih albino yang notabene nya paling depan terua mendekat sampai akhirnya dia sampai didepan Luhan dan membuka mulutnya yang kaya akan taring, Luhan yang ketakutan hanya menutup mata dan..

SLURP

BOFF (apaan nih-.-)

"Jangan menangis Rusa kecilku~"

"Hu-hunnie?"tanya Luhan memastikan sambil membuka matanya perlahan dan pemandangan yang didapatnya adalah Sehun yang tengah berjongkok sambil menyentuh tangan Luhan dengan lembut

"Ne Little Deer?"tanya Sehun

"K-kau...Were-werewolf?"tanya Luhan

"Ne..."jawab Sehun

"Omo! Keren sekali! Cepat berubah! Aku ingin memelukmu yang versi serigala! Kyaa! So kyeopta!"pekik Luhan girang sambil memeluk Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa tidak dengan wujud manusiaku saja heum?"tanya Sehun sambil mendudukan Luhan dipangkuannya

"Aku merasa familiar dengan tubuhmu makanya aku seperti merasa sudah sering memelukmu"jawab Luhan

"Hhh..jelas saja kau familiar, sebelum kau lahir dewi sudah menanamkan kau ingatan tentangku dan bau tubuhku..makanya kau bisa merasa seperti itu"jelas Sehun

"Oh begitu..ayolah Hunniee mau yah? Berubah menjadi sosok serigala lagi?"rayu Luhan sambil menggunakan pupy eyes nya

"Arraseo.."setelah itu Sehun mulai berdiri diikuti dengan Luhan lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan

BOFF

Sehun berubab menjadi sosok serigala putih albino dengan tanda dipipinya dan menjalan mendekati Luhan lalu berbaring

"Aigoo! Kyeoptaa~"seru Luhan sambil berjongkok memeluk Sehun versi serigala

"Hmm...hangat~"ucap Luhan lagi sambil menelusupkan kepalanya dileher berbulu halus serigala tersebut dan menggesek-gesek hidupnya dibulu serigala itu.

BOFF

GREPP!

"Lulu~ sepertinya kau tertarik sekali dengan wujud serigalaku heumm?"tanya Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan

"Eumm! Hunnie hangat sekali~ aku suka.."jawab Luhan sambil merapatkan badannya dengan Sehun yang topless dan menggesek-gesekan ujung hidungnya lagi ke leher Sehun

"Hei..pintar sekali menggodaku hmm? Kajja kita keistana"ajak Sehun

"Gendong~"pinta Luhan manja sambil merentangkan tangannya

"Aigoo..rusaku ini pemalas sekali eoh?"ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat Luhan dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style

"Biarkan saja..toh Hunnie suka"jawab Luhan ngawur sambil menyembunyikan mukanya di dada bidang Sehun

"Benarkah?" goda Sehun

"Aishh..berhenti menggoda, Hunnie~"rengek Luhan manja

"Hahaha..baiklah"

"Oh iya, Hunnie bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?"tanya Luhan

"tenang...kedua saudaraku sudah mengurusnya, ternyata kalian bertiga adalah mate dari kami"jelas Sehun

"Oh..begitu..Hunnie~ Lulu ngantuk"ucap Luhan dengan nada manja dan mimik muka seperti anak kecil

"Tidurlah.."ucap Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan yang dengan cepatnya tertidur

TBC

Gimane readers? Udah panjangkah? Gaje kah? Kurang apa kah?

Mian baru update...biasa sibuk #PLAKKK

Ripiew yaa


End file.
